


We'll Be Lucky If We Ever See The Sun

by Kebuyo



Series: Different works between season 4 and 5 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aviary of Doom, Birds, Episode: s04e22 No Man's Land, Fancy Suits, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I put a Major Character Death Warning but we all know it's not permanent, M/M, Nygmobblepot, POV Edward Nygma, POV Hugo Strange, POV Oswald Cobblepot, POV Victor Zsasz, Post-Season/Series 04, Resurrection, Season 4 Finale, Strange being very condescending, The first chapter is sad but the rest won't be, Zsasz ships it, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebuyo/pseuds/Kebuyo
Summary: Edward dies in Oswald's arms in the Narrows.Luckily, people don't usually stay dead in Gotham.





	1. The Final Riddle of the Living

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters take place during 4x22, the rest will be set afterwards. 
> 
> The title of this work is a quote from Mikky Ekko's song "Smile".

Edward Nygma sank to the ground. Pain spread through his chest. In between his fingers he could feel the blood leaving his body, thick and warm. The ceiling blurred. His eyes fell half shut. There was a ringing in his ears. What an ending to his story. That the Riddler would die like this, struck down by his own foolishness. What a humiliation. But at least there was no one to witness his failures, no adversaries, no reflections, no one to torment him. Just himself and the void. He decided to spend his remaining time focusing on something other than his disappointments and fathomed which of his organs have been inflicted by the stabbing. Eyes still on the blurry, dark ceiling, his thoughts dripped from him like the blood beneath his hands. Slowly and steadily coming closer to the darkness.

Suddenly he saw a familiar face. Oswald was leaning over him. How weird, that he'd hallucinate him at a time like this. Oswald's face was strangely distorted. Why would he look like that? He seemed to be saying something, but Ed couldn't hear him, it was all muffled down. His face, though, the way his mouth moved as he spoke, it seemed so desperate. If he hallucinated Oswald when breathing his last, dying through his own faults, shouldn't he be all smug about it? Tell him he'd told him so? Images to torment him, sneering down at him until it all went dark?

“Ed? _Ed!_ ” Finally Oswald's voice got through to him, pleading. Edward's vision became clearer. “Ed! Everything will be alright, stay with me now.” Not a hallucination after all? But how could Oswald be here?

Ed heard a weak groan escape his own lips. “Os-wald?” The other man smiled. Now Ed saw the tears on his face. Why would Oswald be here? And why would he cry for him? His eyelids fell shut again. He felt the arms that hold him move, slightly shaking his torso. A hand on his cheek.

“No! No, Ed, look at me. Please, _please_. Stay with me.” He could feel Oswald's warm fingers, but knew that it was futile. He felt cold and numb in comparison. Ed knew he was dying. This was not what surviving felt like. But wait, he still didn't know it. He couldn't go without knowing. The last riddle of his time among the living: How was Oswald Cobblepot with him as he died? If he didn't last at least a little longer, he would never know. “Eddie, stay with me, please, don't go.”, Oswald sobbed. Ed's eyelids fluttered open again. Pain stinging through his chest, he must have lost a lot of blood by now. Oswald smiled, eyes filled with tears. “There, you see? It will all be alright. Just stay with me, Eddie.” Oswald's face was so close. His hands on Ed's cheek, thumbs brushing over his skin. So gentle. Like a scene from long ago. A moment taken from happier times. Ed weakly raised one hand to rest it on Oswald's arm.

He didn't have much time left. He needed to know. Oswald's eyes shone so bright. “It's alright. Just stay with me, Eddie. It'll be fine.” _Eddie._ When was the last time he'd called him that? Had he ever called him that? Normally he didn't like the nickname, but when Oswald said it, it sounded endearing. Soothing. But there was no time left.

“Os-wald. _Why-_ ”, he said hoarsely. “Shh, it's alright, Eddie, I'm here. And you're safe, that's all that matters. It'll be alright.”, Oswald whispered. He still cradled him in his arms. Ed raised his hand from Oswald's arm towards his face. He wanted to cup his cheek like Oswald did with his. But he was too weak. His arm fell down. His vision turned dark again. The last he saw was Oswald's blurring face coming closer. He felt the other man's wet cheek against his own and his sobbing at his neck.

“No, no, _please_ , don't leave me.”

 

_I'm sorry, Oswald._

 

The sobbing, the touch, his consciousness. It all faded away.

Nothing but darkness.

 

 

_I know the answer._

 


	2. Revelations and Weeping Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He glanced over to his boss. Nygma stirred in his arms and seemingly tried to say something, but his voice was too quiet for Zsasz to hear. So the beanpole was still alive. Not for long though, he could see that Nygma had stab wounds similar to Thompkins'. Looked like they had stabbed each other. Dying together like that, kinda like a fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet. Just completely different. And even dumber._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same scene as chapter 1, but from Victor Zsasz' POV.

 

Victor Zsasz accompanied Penguin to the Narrows. The boss planned to arrange an alliance with Doc Thompkins and the leprechaun. He's been acting all professional about it and though he obviously wasn't keen to meet his former bff, it was strategically wise, now that the city has basically fallen into anarchy. The more areas he'd get under control, the better, even if it meant making arrangements with people he'd normally avoid. Zsasz had always liked that about Penguin, that despite his occasional tantrums, he acted highly strategical and thought through most of his actions, as he cherished order and control, something indispensable for organized crime. Well, _that_ and his sadistic tendencies, too. Mercenaries gotta have some fun.

They have just recently teamed up again. Zsasz knew by now that it had been Sofia herself who'd killed the Don. Penguin might've still held some grudge about the betrayal and stuff, but he needed Zsasz and they had always worked well together. So having him come along to the Narrows had been a good choice. Not a big entourage of henchmen, just one _particular_ attendant. Someone who could be interpreted both as precaution or as a threat.

The streets around Cherry's were suspiciously empty and even when they entered the club, there was no one there. Maybe they had overestimated them and the Doc had already lost control over her turf? Zsasz pulled his signature guns on a cautionary note as they advanced through the halls. The boss had been tense and on edge the whole time. Zsasz knew he was unnerved about the beanpole and his girlfriend, just scantily keeping his professional composure. They entered the last door, probably Doc's office. Across the room two bodies were lying on the floor. Penguin quickened his pace and gasped as he neared them. Even though Zsasz couldn't see their faces yet from where he stood, the shining green costume left no doubt as to their identity.

Then, the boss lost it. Any composure he might have retained earlier and even the thin, commonplace facade and caution he'd always keep up around others, especially Zsasz after their only newly found, fragile trust, it all fell apart as the mob boss sunk to his knees and desperately cradled the man in his arms. The mercenary glanced around the room once more to be sure they were alone, before putting the guns back in their holsters. His boss pleaded with Nygma's lifeless body. Zsasz had never seen him like that before. Sure, he'd witnessed countless of his outbursts, but this was different. Genuine and desperate. Free from aggression.

He discreetly walked over to the second body. No doubt, it was Doc Thompkins. He checked for a pulse. Nada. She was still warm, but dead as a doornail. Her clothes were soaked in blood around the gaping wound in her belly, where one hand was placed around the knife that still protruded from her flesh. He glanced over to his boss. Nygma stirred in his arms and seemingly tried to say something, but his voice was too quiet for Zsasz to hear. So the beanpole was still alive. Not for long though, he could see that Nygma had stab wounds similar to Thompkins'. Looked like they had stabbed each other. Dying together like that, kinda like a fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet. Just completely different. And even dumber.

The boss still pleaded with Nygma to stay with him, telling him it'd be alright. The Penguin probably knew how futile his attempts were and Zsasz had the discretion not to interrupt. He barely let emotional scenes restrain him from making sarcastic comments, but there was a line, even for him. If they hadn't been in the Narrows in a post-apocalyptic Gotham, he probably would've even called an ambulance, just for the sake of it. But this was no man's land. No hospitals. No ambulances. Barely any police, decent citizens or doctors and one of the few from the latter category was lying in a puddle of her own blood across from Nygma. Whatever Penguin said to make Nygma or himself feel better, it was too late.

Zsasz stayed back and quietly watched the scene. “Shh, it's alright, Eddie, I'm here. And you're safe, that's all that matters.”, sobbed his boss. _Eddie._ Nygma, too, seemed to have tears in his eyes as he tried to say something and reach out for the other. Wow, Zsasz had really not expected this. All the time those two had supposedly been enemies, but couldn't be in one room together without constantly eye-fucking each other, he'd always thought there was just some crazy unresolved sexual tension at work. Sure, Penguin had talked to the Nygma-popsicle back in the Iceberg Lounge, but he'd always been kinda sentimental and weird and Zsasz had never expected his feelings to be so... profound. If Nygma actually got out of this alive, maybe he'd tell the boss to finally just get a room and settle things, before they'd spend another eternity secretly pining over each other in frustrated solitude. Not that Penguin would listen to him, but it was worth a try.

It didn't matter though, he saw Nygma's hand sink to the ground, his eyes closing. Penguin's pleads became more desperate as he pulled his body closer, cradling him, sobbing. The sadness before him almost rubbed off on Zsasz. But he was too professional to get too engrossed in it. He glanced towards the door. They were still alone, but they couldn't stay here forever. After a while, the boss softly laid Nygma back down on the floor. Zsasz quietly took a step back, trying to not be too intrusive, giving him some space to pull himself together. He contemplated over when would be an appropriate moment to make himself noticed again and urge the boss to move, when suddenly the Penguin gasped and got back into motion.

 

* * *

 

It couldn't be. _Let it be a dream. Let him not be dead._ But Oswald knew better. He has lived in Gotham for far too long, has been through this far too often to believe it would not be real. Ed Nygma, the one man he'd ever fallen in love with, lay dead before him and again, there was _nothing_ he could do. How was it possible that in a city where no one ever stayed dead for good, it was always the ones dearest to him who just perished, fading away in his arms?

Stayed dead... No one ever stayed dead in this city, of course!

“Strange!”, he exclaimed, hastily wiping the tears from his face, and fumbled for his phone in his pocket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote Zsasz' POV before, but it was actually really fun. :)


	3. Waking Up To The Bird's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Lee are brought back to life.

Hugo Strange checked the restraints around the specimen's extremities and made a few last adjustments on the cables. Another bland resurrection. He suppressed a sigh. The Court of Owls, Fish Mooney and now Cobblepot, they all had no sense for the wonders of science. They just saw their own, profane goals of eternal life and monster armies, with no eye for the greater picture. If he just had enough time, money and freedom to work in peace, he could explore all the possibilities of human life, his creation to paint on the huge canvas of evolution. But no, here he was, bringing dead fools back to life, stitched up and intact but with all their earthly failures and weaknesses. It was a shame how his talent was wasted, but threats of dismemberment and staring down Victor Zsasz' gun barrel over the last few weeks have convinced him to leave these particular specimens unaltered. Mostly. He turned to his employer.

“I will now initiate the resurrection process.”

 

* * *

 

Strange and his assistant gathered around Ed's still lifeless body and started the machines. Oswald was standing in the back next to the door and watched with slight anxiety. He knew it would work, they had brought back Lee Thompkins earlier and so far everything seemed to be fine with her. It would be alright. Ed would come back. However depraved Strange might be as a human being, he did good work. And so did Zsasz, which was why Oswald was confident that the Professor would honor his requests.

Ed's body shook wildly in its restraints. The buzzing of the instruments filled the room. After what felt like far too long, Ed's tremor finally resulted in a deep breath that was forced into his lungs when his whole body tensed and his eyes flew open. A monitor next to the cot on which he was lying started beeping to announce that Ed Nygma's heart was beating again. There he lay, gasping, brown eyes wide open, heart beating fast (according to the monitor). Strange and the assistant leaned over him, checking his eyes and whatnot.

“Transanimation successful. Subject was brought back in health.”, Strange announced, ignoring the horror on his patient's face. Ed was gasping, murmuring something unintelligible. Oswald was tempted to run towards him, tell him that he was safe, calming him down, but before he could give in to the impulse, Hugo Strange already jabbed a needle in his neck. Ed's body flagged with a groan. Oswald took a deep breath and left the room, closing the door to the beeping that attested Ed's now steady, calm heartbeat. Time to tend to their _other_ guest.

 

Oswald approached the door. Zsasz who was standing next to it turned at the sound his footsteps. “She's been up for a while. Seems to be doin' pretty good so far.” Oswald nodded, knocked once and opened the door .

Lee Thompkins looked over as he entered. She stood leaning on the edge of the hospital bed she'd been laid on to rest earlier. Her eyes were slightly squinted, lips pursed.

“Doctor Thompkins. Welcome back among the living.” She looked him over skeptically. “How are you feeling?”

“Almost as new.”, she deadpanned. “You had Hugo Strange bring me back?”

“Correct. Now, I see you've already changed back to your own attire-” He gestured to the dark outfit she had replaced her hospital gown with. “-and of course you're free to leave, I have no intention to hold you captive, but before you go, there is one thing we need to discuss.”, Oswald told her and took another two steps towards her, leaning heavily on his cane which – as he knew – only enhanced the authority in his presence.

Lee remained silent, eyes still on him, expression unchanged.

“Edward Nygma.”

“I assume he's here as well.”, she said, eyes wandering towards the door, as if she expected him to walk in any second.

“He's still recovering in another room. We had you brought back first.” Lee huffed.

“Like a test run?”, she asked with a cold smile. Oswald laughed and shrugged it off, but in a way that made sure she understood her claim was not entirely without substance.

“So what? You're going to lecture me? What happened between Ed and me is none of your business. And if you want to blame me for-”

“You're right. It's none of my business.”, he interrupted her. “I have clear enough of an idea what happened. You were using him, he eventually grew sick of it, you stabbed each other. Whatever. That's fine. My guess is you both had it coming.”, he said. “But that is in the past. Now, I assume you don't plan to revive your _partnership_?” Lee scoffed.

“I'd say our _partnership_ is dead for good.”, she said.

“Good. Then let me tell you one more thing.” He came another step closer. “What's in the past, is in the past. The future is what concerns me. So whatever your feelings towards Ed might be now, you'd better call it even and move on.” Lee's lips curled into a smug smile.

“So, what you're saying is, _I come against Ed, I come against you_?”, she sneered. Oswald put on his most belittling fake smile.

“What I'm saying is, you'd better drop it, or your next altercation might not end in waking up again.”, he replied happily. “I'm confident that he'll let go as well, if you were concerned. You know, Ed and I have a common weakness. He once taught me a very effective lesson that has helped _me_ ever since not to make the same mistakes again. Maybe you just gave him the lesson _he_ needed to learn from _his_ mistakes as well.” He smiled and turned to leave.

“You must be very happy about this outcome, having him back under your umbrella. I guess you hope he'll be all yours again.” Oswald looked back at her.

“I hope he'll be all _Riddler_ again. You know, someone who acts upon his _own_ agenda. A strong ally, not someone else's lapdog.”, he told her. “I'll tell my men to give you a ride back to the Narrows, or wherever you want to go. If you happen to meet James Gordon, please be so kind as to send him my regards.”, he said on his way out.

Leaving the room behind, he thought back to the night when he'd found Ed dying. Maybe he'd been flattering himself when he said he'd overcome that weakness...

 

* * *

 

Edward was surrounded by blurred images and muffled voices that rushed past him. Flashes of his life, memories, some of them long past, others recent. Between the impressions a large bird came flying towards his face. It opened its huge beak and the sound of its call startled Ed, his eyes flew open. He gasped loudly, his gaze wandered from the bright ceiling down to where his tense body was lying on a mattress, hands clutching the sheets beneath him. Ed took a deep breath to relax and pushed back the thin blanket that had covered him half. He was wearing a hospital gown. The image of much too bright lighting and Hugo Strange's face hovering over him came to his mind. _I died. I died and Strange brought me back to life._ The thought sent shivers down his spine. Lee had killed him, he recalled. He had stabbed Lee and she had stabbed him. No, it was the other way round. She had stabbed him first. And then? ʻI probably passed out.ʼ, he thought. ʻAnd then died.ʼ

Ed winced when another of the bird's calls from his dreams disrupted the silence. He looked around in confusion, that's when he noticed them. There were _birds_. More or less exotic looking, they were perched in large cages placed around the corners of the room. Ed stared at them, flabbergasted. ʻFocus.ʼ, he told himself and tried to make sense of the place. It looked like a spare room turned makeshift storage room. ʻAnd now turned makeshift sickroomʼ, he thought, looking down to the hospital bed. Then he noticed a glass of water sitting on his bedside table alongside pills – probably painkillers – and his glasses. He put them back on his nose, gulped down the water and began searching the table's drawers for something to use as a weapon. Who knew who was responsible for all of this, Ed could think of no one who'd just bring people back from the dead out of altruism. The fact that his body still felt rather... _human_ meant that it wasn't Strange himself who was in charge here. The professor surely would have turned him into some weird meta-human creature. Unless... Ed's eyes widened in horror as he turned back towards the cages. _The birds!_ Why else were they here? Had Hugo Strange mixed bird-DNA into his own?! _No. Calm down. You feel normal. You don't have feathers. You're not a bird._ He took another deep breath and placed a syringe he'd found in the drawer next to the empty glass. It would have to do, if he found nothing better.

So Strange was most likely working for someone else, but he still didn't know for whom or what they wanted. He needed to _think_ , but his memories were still clouded and out of order. He was about to get out of bed to look for a way out, when he suddenly heard firm footsteps approaching.

The door burst open and a figure strolled inside. It was Victor Zsasz. _Oh crud._ Ed gasped and hastily grabbed the syringe from the nightstand, holding it out in front of him. It was perhaps the most pathetic defense ever, but Zsasz, who had just stood there and nonchalantly stared at him for a brief moment, had already turned back towards the corridor. “YO, BOSS!”, he yelled and left, the door swinging shut behind him. “What the...?”, murmered Ed. He got to his feet. Shakily, but he could stand. If Zsasz was here, that couldn't be a good sign. He had called for his boss, so whoever that was was probably responsible for all of this. He'd better get ready for when they came back. He glanced around the room again and stumbled towards the door.

Last he remembered, Zsasz had worked for Sofia Falcone, but she was gone, right? They had gone after her together. Oswald had wanted to kill Sofia, but he had given up his revenge to save Ed instead. Somehow the thought stung inside his chest. So what happened to Sofia? Lee. Right, Lee had shot her in the head while he was on that goddamned pier again, making peace with Oswald. Another sting in his chest. Peace with Oswald... But they weren't at peace any longer. Ed remembered Oswald behind bars, where _he_ had put him. _“You are not the Riddler, you are a fool!”_ He had set him up. He had set Oswald up and betrayed him to gain Lee's trust and impress her. Lee has stabbed him. That's what brought him here. They've been a couple. He'd betrayed Oswald for her. They had stabbed each other. Why did they do that again? Right, she had lied and used him. No, wait, he had _known_ that she was using him, hadn't he? But she had lied. He had wanted to believe she was honest with him, but she had lied to him. She had still loved Jim Gordon. So he'd been about to stab her, then she had hit him first. Was it his deranged memory or did the whole story just leave him looking like a complete fool?

So, Zsasz had been working for Sofia, but she was in a coma after getting a bullet to the head – in a _coma_ with a _bullet in her head_ , seriously, did nobody die in this town?! Wait, maybe she had been resurrected, too? But no, he would have heard about it. If Sofia had been back among the living before he'd met his own demise, he would've heard of it. Or, Lee would have heard and then he would've known, too. So, with Sofia gone, who could Zsasz be working for?

Ed heard several pairs of footsteps on the corridor. Something was strange about them, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He went into position behind the door, holding up the syringe. He would use it to stab whomever came through that door in the neck. But there was at least two of them. Maybe he should stab Zsasz first? Perhaps his boss was unarmed, then disabling Zsasz would be more urgent. Then he'd run out the door and hope there weren't more henchmen waiting outside. Or he could take the one closest to him hostage, holding the syringe to their throat and dragging them outside? His last thought when the door burst open again was that hopefully the person who'd stand closest to him would be short, weak, unarmed and not trained in combat whatsoever.

Two men entered the room. One of them was Victor Zsasz, the other one was... “ _Oswald?!_ ”, Ed gasped. The men turned around. Oswald's gaze wandered from Ed's deranged expression to the syringe in his hands. He furrowed his brow, turned to Zsasz and said: “Get the doctor.”.

 


	4. Muddled Minds and Fancy Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed faces Oswald and his new surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me an eternity to update and I'm sorry. I have the rest of the story outlined now, so it won't take as long next time. There will be 2-3 more chapters.

On his way out Zsasz raised one of his non-existing eyebrows at Ed, unimpressed as always. Ed let Oswald take the syringe from his hands and guide him back toward the bed.

“Well, welcome back among the living, I guess.”, Oswald said.

“Oswald, I don't understand, what are you doing here? And why is Zsasz with you?”

“Long story, old friend. All in good time.”

He reluctantly let Oswald put him back onto the mattress. So Zsasz was working for Oswald again? Then Oswald was behind his resurrection? But why? How could he even been there on time to collect his body. Déjà-vu. Something tugged at his memory, but he couldn't fathom what it was. Oswald called him ʻold friendʼ, but they hadn't exactly parted on good terms, had they? Last time he'd seen him he had locked him inside a bank vault. Or had that been longer ago, had they been on the pier _afterwards_ ? No, that couldn't be. Ed had betrayed Oswald for Lee and they hadn't been together yet the day he was on that pier, he was quite sure about it. So last time they'd met was in the bank. Oswald's destorted face, yelling after him... _Oswald's destorted face over him, saying something he couldn't hear..._ The image popped up in his mind, a fragment trying to resurface. Ed pinched his nose.

The door swung open again and Zsasz and Hugo Strange entered. Strange ran some checks on Ed, while asking him questions in his typical, unnervingly calm voice that sent shivers down Ed's spine. “What is the last thing that you remember?”

“You”, Ed murmured. “Your face, some sort of lab. You drugged me.” Strange nodded.

“And before that?” He saw Oswald shifting uncomfortably behind Strange and Zsasz giving his boss a weird look. Ed furrowed his brow. He wondered whether he should even answer the questions truthfully. After all, he didn't know what was going on or what their motives were. On the other hand, he wasn't exactly in a strong position and this could probably go the friendly or the unfriendly way. Besides, what damage that wasn't done already could they do him with questions assessing his state of mind?

“I, um, I was in the Narrows.”, he recalled. “Lee, she stabbed me. And vice versa.”, he admitted. He noticed that Strange was taking his pulse, perhaps to determine whether he was answering truthfully. Strange nodded again.

“Do you experience disorientation or a lapse of memory?”

Ed hesitated. “That's one way to put it, I guess.”

“Hmm”, Strange hummed with another nod.

“What's that supposed to mean, _Professor_? The other one was just fine. Do I need to remind you-”, Penguin hissed, but was interrupted.

“Slight disorientation is common among patients who have come back from the dead.”, Strange stated, as if that were something one would learn in first semester of medical school. “Ms. Thompkins might face some struggles, too, even though this specimen seems to be more... _affected_.”, Strange added judgementally.

“Lee is here, too?”, Ed blurted out. Oswald and Zsasz gave him pitying looks, while Strange continued, still addressing the Penguin: “There are always individual differences. Mr. Nygma should be fine as well after some rest and time to readjust.” He finished his examination and with a little bow he made his way out of the room. Oswald squinted his eyes slightly, but didn't stop him. Instead, he turned back to Ed.

“Doctor Thompkins is fine. She was resurrected before you and has already left.”

“Why...?”, Ed murmured, but Oswald held up his hand.

“We can talk later. You should get more rest.” Ed wanted to object, but he could feel exhaustion welling up inside him again. Oswald gently pushed his shoulder down onto the mattress. “There is an en suite bathroom over there. If you need anything else, just bang on the door and someone will take care of you.”

“When will you...?”, Ed asked.

“In the morning, now sleep.”, Oswald said. His face was blurred through Ed's half-closed eyes, but his kind expression and words evoked another déjà-vu-like feeling.

_Oswald's blurred, loving face over him..._

Where was his mind? _ʻLovingʼ_ certainly wasn't the right word.

ʻSoftʼ maybe, he meant soft.

Or ʻgentleʼ, perhaps.

Something like that.

 

And the world went dark again.

 

 

“Kinda cute, huh?”, Zsasz nonchalantly commented on Ed's sleeping face, as Oswald took off his glasses to lay them on the nightstand, with a look on his face that others would only meet a basket of puppies with.

 _“What?!”_ , Oswald snapped, all affection drained from his face. “ _Shush_ , Victor, you'll just wake him up again.”, he went on yelling. “And there's nothing _cute_ around here!”

The boss blushed. He was such a bad liar when it came to emotions. Penguin hurriedly turned to waddle out of the room and Zsasz followed after him.

“For the record, if he _had_ woken up, it would've been due to your shouting.”, he said.

 

* * *

 

After what might have been an eternity, Ed woke up from a dream in which he could barely keep his eyes open. In the dream, Oswald had been asking him riddles, but figuring out the answers had been almost impossible, because his mind had been distracted and his eyes had kept falling shut, making his senses unreliable. What a tiring dream.

Ed slowly sat up with a groan. He recognized the same room he had already woken up in earlier. However annoying his dreams had been, at least the sleep had done him good, he felt fitter already. He stood up. Still a little shaky, but good enough. _“Gah!”_ Ugh, those irritating birds again. He'd ask Oswald about them later.

Looking around the room, Ed opened a nearby closet where he found clothing: His own suit, presumably cleaned, but still stained around its gaping holes, and another one. Ed took it out. It looked spanking-new and tailor-made. He heard himself gasp as he looked at the beautiful fabric in front of him. The suit was of a rich green, but less vibrant than his last, and parts that had been black on the old suit were of a glittering dark purple here. The lapels were covered in a pattern of shimmering purple silk threads that – looking closely – produced the shape of adjoining question marks.

 _“Oh”_ , Ed breathed. “Oh, Oswald...” You could say about the Penguin what you wanted, but his taste in clothing was absolutely impeccable. He looked back in the closet to find the rest of the new outfit: A plain white dress shirt, a dark green vest fitting the fabric of the suit and a tie that featured the glittering dark purple as well as threads in vibrant greens that also had the shapes of question marks. There were shoes as well, his old pair, but perfectly polished. Ed resisted the urge to don it all immediately and decided to take a shower first. When he was finished and completely dressed, Ed strode toward the door, very pleased with his new look. Well, except for the hair. There hadn't been any gel around to fix it.

A guard that had been standing outside of his room brought him to Oswald's office and after being announced, he entered with a smile, as confident as his muddled mind allowed.

 

 

Ed entered the office wearing the new suit Oswald had had tailor-made for him. Oswald's mouth almost fell open and he managed to turn it into a slightly embarrassed laugh. Edward looked absolutely stunning. The suit was beautiful and fitted him perfectly and his hair looked soft and wavy like it had before and during his stay in Arkham.

“Well, good morning, good morning.”, Oz said with a smile. “I see you're wearing it. I had been ordering some suits for myself anyhow, so I thought while I was at it, I'd just order one for you as well, seeing that your old one is all riddled.” Ed smiled brightly and approached the desk to sit down across from Oswald.

“It's absolutely gorgeous, thank you so much.”, Ed beamed. “To be honest, this is something I could even imagine wearing for my wedding.”

“Congratulations then!”, Oswald said, playing along. “Who is the lucky bride?”

“Oh, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just marry the suit.” Oswald laughed, trying to keep his cool despite all the talk about Edward and marriage. By asking about the _ʻbrideʼ_ he had meant to dodge any possible implications about the two of them, but it still made him feel uncomfortable.

“Speaking of future plans, I wanted to ask about yours, first of all.”, Oswald said, introducing the more serious part of their conversation. He stood up, walked around his desk and leaned onto it next to where Ed sat. “You asked about Lee earlier. I spoke to her before she left.”

“You talked to her?”, Ed asked, losing a lot of his newly found coolness. Oswald made a pause and suppressed a sigh.

“Yes.”, he then said. “If you want to try to win her back, you should know that she told me she has absolutely no such intentions. Of course you are free to leave and try anyway, although I wouldn't recommend it.” Ed took a moment, listening attentively. At Oswald's last words, he frowned and then shook his head.

“No. No, that's over.”, he said. “There's nothing more to say between us, really.” Somehow Ed knew that that chapter of their story was closed. And he didn't even regret it. Oswald nodded satisfied.

“Good to hear.” Ed looked up. Oswald's gaze at him was soft, almost fond. Ed raised his hand to take Oz', until he realized what he was doing. He stopped halfway and pulled his hand back awkwardly. Oswald seemed to pensive to notice though. After a moment he continued: “So, where do you want to go?”

“Go?”

“Well, you could stay here, if you want that and if you don't have other plans. But then I need to know how much I can trust you with.”

“You can trust me!”, Ed declared. “I... I can help you. What- what happened with this city? What is this place?” Oswald's hesitant expression turned into a warm smile.

“Alright then.”, he said. “Follow me, I'll fill you in on everything.”

 


	5. Aviary of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald fills Ed in on (almost) everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update (again).  
> Thank y'all for sticking around, hope you'll like it!

They sat at a dining table on a balcony, looking over a giant, round-shaped hall. While eating the meals that were served, Oswald told Ed everything that had happened with Gotham. Ed tried to remember what he'd been doing when hell broke loose, but all the information his brain provided him with indicated that he'd been busy getting possessive of Lee and telling Jim Gordon how he couldn't care less about what happened to Gotham. He slightly blushed in embarrassment at the thought. In that moment, it had probably appeared to him as a very villainous thing to say, but in retrospect...

“So that's Victor Fries' turf. He freezes everyone he picks up in that area, luckily it's not that big and Fries hasn't shown any intentions to expand.”, Oswald continued his explanations. “The last one, north of us, is the Siren's turf.”

“Barbara?”

“Yes. She has the women of the League of Assassins under her command – You've heard of them, Ra's Al Ghul's...? No? Well, they're basically ninjas, there was this whole thing about Ra's' mystical, ancient powers et cetera, but Barbara managed to kill him with this magical dagger the day he and Jeremiah Valeska, _that psycho_ , blew up the bridges and sent Gotham to hell. So they're all human now, as far as we know. Tabitha is with her, too. Also, I should probably mention that the Siren's turf is a men-free-zone, they kill every man who enters or gets near them. That obviously won't be a problem for us, though.”, he concluded and took another bite.

“It won't?”, Ed asked baffled. Oswald looked up at him.

“No, since we'd both be on their personal kill lists regardless.” Ed nodded slowly. Then he furrowed his brow.

“Wait, so does this mean Butch and Tabitha broke up, or is he an exception?”, he asked. Oswald looked up in surprise, as if he'd forgotten about that. For a moment he looked sheepish, then he gave a vicious smile. The smug, confident expression made his eyes shine bright under the dark make-up. He looked stunning. For a moment, Ed was set back to the time before he'd become the Riddler, when he had admired the other for his villainous nature and the way he gained people's respect.

“Butch needn't concern himself with that anymore – or anything.”

“What, is he-?”

“Dead, yes. And permanently this time.” Ed nodded in acknowledgment.

“How? Did he die in the battle with Jeremiah or... Did he try to cross you?” As he remembered, Butch and Oswald had teamed up again, so why was he so smug about his former ally's death?

“No, Butch didn't cross me this time. He was a true friend. And I feel sorry about his death.”, Oswald said and he did seem sad. Then he looked back up at Ed and the smile returned. “Butch and I worked together, I found Strange, had him cure Butch and thus reunited Butch and Tabitha.” His smile grew wider and more wicked. “And then I shot him in the heart and he died in her arms.” Ed stared at him for a while. Then, finally, it dawned him.

“Because Tabitha killed your mother.”, he realized.

_“Exactly.”_

“All of that – finding Butch, finding Strange, getting Butch cured of his Grundy-ness...” Oswald nodded along, still smiling grimly. “All of that just so you could get back at Tabitha and avenge your mother.” Ed grinned in awe and for a moment, they both chuckled darkly. Then something else dawned to him. Oswald had cured Butch – _saved Butch_ – to kill him. To get revenge. Ed's smile froze. _They hadn't exactly parted on good terms, had they?_ How far would Oswald go to have revenge? _He had set Oswald up and betrayed him._ He had gained his trust and stabbed him in the back. What would be the appropriate way to get back at Ed for that? Doing the same to him? _ʻYou are not the Riddler, you are a fool!ʼ._

“Ed?”, Oswald asked. “Ed, what's wrong?” Ed looked back at the other. “Now, I must admit this is kind of disappointing. I'd have thought you of all people would appreciate my scheme. Especially since you're not exactly best friends with Tabitha either.”, Oswald said. Ed's lips were shaking for a moment as he thought of what to say.

 _“I'm sorry, Oswald.”_ , he whispered. “I really am.” Oswald furrowed his brow.

“Sorry for what?”, he asked.

“I did you wrong. Let you down.”, Ed croaked, tongue darting over his dry lips. “I'm sorry.” Oswald returned his gaze, but said nothing. “Tell me, is that why you really brought me back? Because we have _unfinished business?_ ” Oswald's eyes slightly widened as he came to understand Ed's sudden change of behavior. He sighed quietly and stood up to walk around the table. Ed flinched a little when Oz laid one hand on his shoulder.

“Ed.”, he said in a calm tone, almost patiently. “I brought you back, because I couldn't lose you. Because I couldn't bear letting you die.” Ed stared at him wide-eyed. “I thought you'd know that after...” But he was interrupted by Ed jumping up and throwing his arms around him. The hug took Oswald by surprise.

 _“Thank you.”_ , Ed whispered. Oswald tried not to blush and hesitantly returned the embrace. It lasted longer than he would have thought. He could feel Ed's breath at his neck and cursed his own weakness. Finally, the other pulled away, smiling happily.

“After?”, he asked.

 _“ʻAfter?ʼ”_ , Oswald sputtered, remembering what he'd been about to say. What he'd almost accidentally given away.

“You thought I'd know that after...?”, Ed prompted.

“All. After all.”, Oswald explained hastily and shrugged with an embarrassed smile. Ed looked surprised for a moment, then he smiled again.

“Yo, Boss, sorry for disruptin' the moment and all, but the guys came back from patrol, got news about Scarecrow”, a voice behind them called, making them jump. Oswald turned around with a sigh.

“Something urgent?”, he asked. Zsasz shrugged.

“Nah, they came back alive, after all.” Oswald suppressed another sigh.

“Alright. Report to me in an hour.”

“Okey-dokey, Boss.” Zsasz winked towards Edward before strolling off. Oswald kept his eyes shut for a moment with his ʻlet-me-keep-my-composure-before-I-stab-someoneʼ expression. Ed was about to say something, but was distracted by the sound of fluttering wings behind him. He wheeled around. A bird, similar to the one in Ed's room, was perched on the balcony's railing. _“Gah!”_ Ed winced.

“Oswald, about all these birds...”, he said, looking over the hall that was filled with birds of various sizes, many of them rather exotic-looking.

“Ah, yes. I'll show you, this is going to be huge.”, Oswald said excitedly and indicated for Ed to follow him.

 

They entered the hall and Oswald handed Ed a drink.

“Don't worry.”, he said when the other man glanced at his glass with hesitation. “Strange assured me that there is no rule against the alcohol consumption of the newly resurrected.” He chuckled and Ed smiled and took a sip. Oswald spread his arms wide to gesture around the impressive – yet bird-filled – hall. The architecture of the place was truly stunning.

“Tadaa!”, Oswald exclaimed. “Beware – my Aviary of Doom!”, he announced proudly. Ed stared at him.

“Aviary of Doom?”, he asked.

“You don't like the name?”

“No, I like it. A lot, actually. It's... catchy. Has flair.”

“I knew you'd agree.”, Oswald said happily. “None of these people here could appreciate it, they thought it was silly. I'll admit though, it _is_ a little dramatic.”

“As it should be, it's Gotham after all.”, Ed assured. “So, what is it about?”

“It started with a couple of birds I stumbled upon that were left behind in a pet shop in this part of the city. The bigger birds are from Gotham Avifauna.”

“The aviary near the river? I've been there before.”, Ed recalled. It was among the many zoos, parks and museums he had occasionally visited during his years at Gotham University.

“Exactly. Also abandoned within the No Man's Land.”, Oswald said. “Poor things”, he added, petting the beak of a bird perched on a nearby pole. It was strange to see Oswald so affectionate. Ed had never expected him to be an animal lover. For some reason, seeing his fond expression both made him feel warm and somehow gave him a stinging sensation in his heart. “When things are back to normal I'll acquire some more species – and of course penguins.”

“Of course. So this is going to be an aviary?”

“No, technically _this_ -” He pointed towards the tessellated stone floor. “This is going to be the new Iceberg Lounge. It's the perfect location for my club.” Seeing Ed's questioning look, he added: “I couldn't find a better place for the birds yet, that's why they're staying here – _where they're safe_ – for the time being. Once things are back in order, I'll obtain a place that fits my vision.”

“I see. And the _doom_ part?” Oswald laughed.

“Well, I've had a few ideas.”, he said with a mischievous smile. “ _Special_ birds, traps, a few details that will avoid trespassing... Ed?” Edward blinked.

“Yes?”

“You seemed to be spacing out, are you alright?”

“Um... Yes, I just... yes. That all sounds great actually, I'd love to hear more about it, it's just... my head still feels a little foggy, you know.” Oswald hesitated.

“Of course, I see.” He turned to accompany Ed back through the corridors, heading to a spare bedroom. Now that he was no longer in need of direct medical attention and has agreed to stay with the Penguin, Ed would move from the makeshift sickroom to quarters of his own that were as luxurious as possible under the circumstances.

As he led him back out of the door, Oswald's left hand lay on Ed's back for a moment. The touch was soft and very brief, but somehow Ed felt assured and protected by the gesture. Still, a part of him thought that he should be in better shape. Protecting Oswald instead of being protected. He shouldn't feel so tired, so confused, so... _weak_.

“I must admit that my memories still don't feel entirely in place.”, Ed said and Oswald nodded. Ed saw that Zsasz was waiting for them at the end of the corridor. “So, in the Narrows, did you find me?”, he asked. Oswald nodded and Zsasz joined them as they walked by.

“Yes, Victor and me. We were going to try to form an alliance with you two, then we found the place deserted – and your bodies.” Oswald had been dreading this part of the conversation. Who knew what Ed remembered, what he would _ask_. Not to mention what Zsasz might blurt out.

“Was I already dead when you found me?”

“Yes!”, Oswald said too quickly. At looks from Ed and Zsasz he added: “I mean, _almost_. You were dying.”

“Yeah, you were almost dead. Just enough time for some emotional talk.”, Zsasz said – too casually to be innocent.

“Um, we were _not_ talking.”, Oswald interjected. Ed gave him a questioning look. “You couldn't speak, I'm not even sure if you noticed I was there.”, he explained.

“Looked like he noticed, if you ask me.”, Zsasz deadpanned.

“ _VICTOR!_ Would you-?! _Would you mind?_ ” Oswald tried hard not to curse. His employee raised his hands in mock surrender and then made a gesture as if he locked his mouth shut and threw the key over his shoulder. Oswald sighed. Avoiding Ed's curious gaze he said: “I found you, you were barely conscious and died soon after. We couldn't talk. Doctor Thompkins was already dead, Victor checked her pulse.”

Ed saw a slight blush on his friend's cheeks and how he didn't meet his eyes while Ed listened to his brief explanations. There was something cute about Oswald's unusual shyness. “And that's... all?”, he prompted.

“That's all.”, Oswald said smiling, even though Zsasz behind him cast him a sceptical look.

“Alright, then... see you later, Oswald?”

“See you later, Ed.”, he reassured and turned to leave and hear Zsasz' status report about Scarecrow.

 

In his new room, Ed lay down on the bed – _comfortable_ , so much more comfortable than the hospital bed he'd been lying on earlier – and ran his hand through his hair. He thought of Oswald. Oswald who shyly avoided his gaze, Oswald who fondly, _gently_ petted his birds. Oswald who looked powerful and dignified in his impeccable three-piece suits with his perfectly styled hair and sharp green eyes. Oswald who looked beautiful with his confidence and his smug smiles. Oswald who talked about his revenge with a dark, ferocious spark in his look that had always let heat tighten Ed's chest. Just like now. Ed rolled to the side and pulled the blanket over his head. He could feel the blood in his cheeks and the sweat on his face.

Taking deep breaths he tried to clear his mind, push aside any further thoughts. Why did Oswald make him feel like that? “Oswald...”, he sighed and held the blanket closer, practically embracing it. Why did it feel like he missed him already, although they had just talked? Why was he almost missing him even while talking to him? He hated how distanced Oswald was, though there was no reason why he wouldn't be, really. Considering the circumstances, he was actually surprisingly friendly. Maybe it was just the weakened post-resurrection state of Ed's body that made him long for their days as mayor and chief of staff, when they'd been closer.

But Oswald was holding something back. There was something about Ed's death that he wasn't telling him. Maybe it was the reason why he was keeping his distance. Had Ed said something before he died? Something embarrassing perhaps? That Oswald would rather forget? The thought stung in his chest. _Closer, much closer._

A riddle. Ed remembered there had been a riddle. Had Oswald asked or answered it? Ed nuzzled into the blanket while slowly dozing off. The last thing he thought of was Oswald's face over him, full of emotion.

_ʻEddie...ʼ_

The answer to the riddle, it was... a _feeling_. He had _felt_ the answer before he died.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birds for our bird! <3 (the Aviary of Doom is a reference to btas that I wanted to include)
> 
> There'll be one or two more chapters. :)


	6. Penguins, Riddles and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed decides to confront Oswald and Zsasz gives Penguin a hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Oswald sat at the desk in his office. Suddenly, a loud slurping sound threw him out of his thoughts. Zsasz stood in the middle of the room, an almost empty plastic cup with a straw in one hand.

“ _Victor?!_ What was that about _knocking_?”, Oswald raged, secretly wondering where the hell his employee got a _milkshake to go_ from in the doomsday scenario that Gotham currently was.

“Dunno. Didn't hear anything.”, he deadpanned. Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Okay, what is it, Victor?”, he said with a sigh.

“I think you should talk to him.”

“What? Talk to whom?”

“Nygma. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Maybe get a room, settle things.” Oswald rubbed his temples.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”, he said.

“I was there, boss. I saw you when he died.”, Zsasz insisted.

“I was just worried about a potential ally, that's all!”

“Don't you think it's a little early in our partnership to lie to me, boss?” He almost managed to sound genuinely disappointed.

“Don't _you_ think it's a little early in our partnership to _annoy_ me, Victor?!”, Penguin retorted. Zsasz raised his hands in defense, one still holding the cup.

“Just tryin' to help. Imagine you got in that situation again, wouldn't you want him to know?” Oswald sighed again, but this time in defeat, rather than annoyance.

“He _does_ know, Victor. That's the point. He's known it for a long time.” Zsasz took the remaining steps to the desk and leaned onto it, forcing Oswald to look up at him.

“Maybe he once knew, but things change, boss. Chances are, things have changed for him, too.” He tipped the desk in goodbye and strolled outside.

Oswald thought about his words, while absentmindedly staring at the empty plastic cup that without a doubt Victor had left on his desk on purpose.

 

 

Edward was on his way to Oswald's office. It was afternoon and the meetings he knew Penguin had should be over by now. Memories and feelings swirled around in his mind like riddles he couldn't quite yet solve and he needed clarity. Clarity that he was sure Oswald could bring. It almost seemed like Oswald was the answer to his problems. Again.

Turning around a corner, it took him a moment before he noticed the person standing only a few meters away from him. Lee Thompkins. Probably coming right from her meeting with Oswald. They stared each other for a few seconds, then she smiled coolly.

“Ed.”, she said.

“Leslie.”, Ed said calmly, or so he hoped.

“I see you crawled back to hide under Penguin's umbrella. Like you don't have anywhere else to go, no goals of your own.” Ed gulped.

“What better place could there be for me in this no man's land than at the side of my partner in crime?”, he retorted. Lee snorted.

“I see your sugar daddy even got you new suits. How fancy.”

“My sugar- _what!?”_ , Ed blurted, but Lee only shook her head and chuckled.

“I think the only one more pathetic than you is Oswald, that he'd just accept you back after you've thrown him under the bus again and again. But well, I guess he's a desperate fool in love, something you sure can relate to.” Ed was baffled. Lee just smirked and waved over her shoulder as she left, turning around the next corridor.

_Desperate fool in...? ʻSugar daddyʼ??_ What did she even-? And that he'd “crawled back” to Oswald? When Ed knew exactly that Lee herself had “crawled back” to _James Gordon_ of all people, or at least they were working together now. He must admit that her digs at his ego had hit home. And it was true that he'd turned on Oswald. Again. And that he'd welcomed him back nevertheless, but how did that make _Oswald_ pathetic? And how _dare_ she call him that after all he'd done for her, saving her life and even letting her walk free?

 

 

Oswald poured himself a whiskey. The talk with Ms. Thompkins had been unnerving, even more than he had expected. Unlike Ed, Leslie seemed to be thriving, which was why he had Hugo Strange come to his office directly after their meeting. And of course listening to the Professor's voice did nothing to improve his mood.

“...and as I have told you already, there are always individual-”

“Lee Thompkins is on the height of her abilities while Ed is still a mess.”, Oswald yelled, cutting him off. “Are you still trying to tell me that you haven't manipulated him?”

“I _assure_ you that is not the case.”, Strange replied, some of his calm lost in the face of his employer's tantrum. “I've completely honored your wishes with him.”

“So then why- _With him?!”_ , Oswald exclaimed. “Then it's _her_ you experimented on?” Strange seemed reluctant.

“I have merely added a stabilizer. To improve future resurrection results.” Penguin stared daggers at him. “I had not tested the substance on the human body in this form before, so I didn't use it on your... friend, as you had demanded, but I assure you that it was in the best interest of-” Oswald raised his hand to silence the doctor.

“A stabilizer? So you can give the same to Ed to help him recover faster?” Strange looked as if he had difficulty to refrain from sighing in condescension.

“Well, no. It is not exactly meant to be used on specimen who are that much... alive.”, he explained. “I'd have to make some changes, adjust the substance and-”

“Well, then _do it!_ Why are you still wasting my time when you could be working on a solution?!”

Strange bowed curtly and left the office with haste. Oswald sat back into his chair and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down. A knock let him raise his head. Ed stood in the doorway, an endearingly nervous smile on his lips.

“Ed.”, Oswald greeted.

“Oswald” Ed closed the door and sat on the chair on the other side of the desk. “I, um, there's something I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh, yeah?”, Oswald said with dread.

“Yes, um, did you... Did you ask me a riddle before I died?”, he said. Oswald looked at him dumbfounded.

“You think that I would find you, lying in your own blood, _dying_... and ask you a _riddle_?”, he said in disbelief.

“Um... yeah, probably not.”, Ed admitted.

“Because just to be clear, if _you_ ever see _me_ dying and then dare ask _me_ a riddle”, Oswald stated chuckling. “I'll come back and haunt you.”

“That might just happen regardless...”, Ed muttered under his breath, recalling his vivid hallucinations following the Penguin's alleged death by his hand.

“Hm?”, Oswald prompted, but Ed just shook his head, trying to get rid of any thoughts of his dear friend's possible demise.

“Never mind.”, he said. “What I actually wanted to talk about... Oswald, you've been kind and gentle to me, but you also keep your distance.”

“I... don't know what you mean, I'm sitting at a very short distance from you”, the other man tried.

“Even so, you...”, Ed begged, leaning forward. “You close yourself off, Oswald, emotionally.” Oswald gulped. He avoided Ed's inquiring gaze, staring at the desktop.

“I... have to.”, he said quietly.

_“Why?”_

Oswald hesitated. He slowly stood up and walked over to the window. Looking over his wrecked city, he began talking: “It was difficult for me, seeing you like that. When I found you, it awoke something. Something I had hoped I had buried for good.” He gulped, his voice trembled. “I couldn't bear letting you die. The thought of losing you was too much for me, I...” He took a deep, steadying breath and held on to the window sill. “I still love you, Edward. I never really stopped. I tried to move on, to see you as an ally, or perhaps a friend, but I cannot deny that there will always be more to it for me than that and it makes me _weak_. Everything you can do to me... You _are_ my greatest weakness. I-”

The sound of Ed's chair scraping against the floor and his hasty steps disrupted Oswald's monologue and made him turn around in time for Ed to throw his arms around him. Oswald gasped at the sudden impact and felt a few tears fall to his cheeks. He shook slightly and Ed pulled him in closer, wrapping his whole body around his bird. Oswald was happy to reciprocate the embrace and even allowed some more tears and ugly sobs to escape him, as Ed rubbed soothing circles over his back.

Seconds, then minutes, passed and neither pulled away. Oswald felt more at home than he had in years and Ed seemed to feel similarly, as he nuzzled against the side of his face. He gasped when he felt Ed's lips on his neck, his ear, his cheek. The touch was so electrifying he had to cling on Ed's back even more and Ed reacted with a pleased hum, holding him closer. One of Ed's hands wandered upwards to cup his cheek and they spend another long while tangled up together, faces touching. Finally, though still unexpected, Edward's lips searched Oswald's. Wide-eyed, Oz could see Ed's loving gaze on him for just a moment until the taller man closed his eyes. The kiss took Oswald's breath away and he clutched Edward's lapels. He felt the lips on his smiling. Eyes fluttering shut, Oswald let his hands wander into Ed's hair.

 

For better balance, and to not strain Oswald's bad leg too much, Ed leaned him onto the sill. He pulled away smiling and framed Oswald's face with his hands. The same face that had hovered over him in tears, begging him to stay with him, was now beaming. Ed wiped away every traces of tears on Oswald's cheeks and placed small kisses on his penguin beak, his cheeks, his mouth.

In this moment he didn't have to say he was sorry. He didn't have to explain his feelings. In this moment, they didn't weaken each other. Nothing that had happened in the past, nothing they had said or done to each other mattered. The only thing that mattered was Oswald in his arms. His little penguin. The answer to his riddle.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, hope the ending didn't disappoint :)
> 
> Thank y'all for sticking around, I know I'm not exactly a fast uploader (more like the opposite lmao)  
> And thanks for all comments/kudos etc. Getting feedback always makes my day and I really appreciate it! ♥♥♥


End file.
